No More Suffering
by xXShokubeniXDieXx
Summary: Amara Volkova has a terrible disease and it doesn't help that her boyfriend, Daisuke Andou, gets drunk from his depression and beats her emotionally and physically. Dir en grey oneshot. Deals with very mature content. Read with caution. DieXOC. R


All right, I wanted to do this story since my friend had the idea. She let me use the idea since I could see Die doing this. I have permission from her to use some of the story plot from hers.

I do not own Dir en grey (wish I did...) but I do own Amara Oksana Volkova and I have copyright on her.

Amara winched as she pulled on her black, long sleeved, dress shirt. She slightly rolled up the shirt to see the purple bruise that was on her forearm. This bruise was only made a couple nights ago, but it didn't look like it was getting any better, only worse. Amara couldn't look at it any longer knowing that bruise was caused by her lover. She turned off the light to the bathroom then walked into the bedroom to see Die asleep in bed.

She faintly smiled at him but frowned after a few seconds. Die came home drunk again last night which made her heart break. She hated it when Die came home intoxicated since he would yell at her and hit her. He would get close enough to her to where Amara could smell the alcohol on his breath. Though the next morning, Die would not remember a thing from last night and assumed that he had a normal night with Amara.

Amara hid her bruises and scratches from Die so he wouldn't worry about her. Usually if they struggled and knocked anything over, Amara would clean up the mess while Die was asleep. Amara began to tie her red tie then walked over to Die. She watched his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and didn't look like a violent or hurtful person. Amara loved him deeply and always would, no matter what. She softly kissed his lips then left their bedroom, grabbed her keys and purse then headed out the front door.

As Amara drove towards her art gallery, she began to think back to the past few weeks when Die began his drinking. She knew very well why Die started his drinking.

In the middle of March, Die took Amara to the doctor for an appointment. Amara had severe pain in her abdomen nearing the end of December, January and February. When the doctor asked her a few questions and took a blood test, she left the room for a few minutes. Die was holding her hand reassuringly and telling her that everything was going to be all right. Amara believed him and smiled at him when he said that.

When the doctor came back, she sat on her chair and began to explain what was going on with Amara. Amara had been diagnosed with endometriosis a couple years ago and was prescribed birth control to keep it from spreading and from making her periods unbearable. The doctor said that Amara has become immune to the birth control and the disease was spreading. The doctor said it was likely going to attach to her lungs.

Amara could feel her heart sink and could feel Die clench her hand tight. Amara did research when she was first diagnosed and knew that it was rare for it to spread to the lungs but if it did then she would die. She was one of the rare cases.

Amara's doctor told her the only other way to get rid of it, that didn't involve medication, is if Amara became pregnant. There was no surgery to get rid of it completely and there was no other alternative, besides pain killers. The doctor prescribed some pain pills to Amara then left so Amara could get dressed and talk to Die. Amara turned only to see the pained and worried look on his face. They both decided to go home and trying not to think about the worst case scenario.

When they entered their apartment, Amara placed her keys and purse on the counter. She felt Die wrap his arms around her, holding her tight as if she was going to disappear. Amara turned so that she could hold him back. She began to feel him kiss her lips then down to her neck, making her shiver. She felt him pick her up and took her to their bedroom.

After a couple weeks, Amara announced to Die that she was pregnant, which excited them both. Amara knew that for awhile Die wanted children but they couldn't do it before because Die was always gone to the studio or was on tour while Amara ran her art gallery.

Though a few more weeks later, Amara had really bad cramps one day but she wasn't bleeding nor was she on her period. It was terrible to the point where Amara couldn't walk. She called Die from band practice and Die immediately came home. He took her to the hospital, hoping to God that her and baby were all right. One doctor did an ultrasound on Amara and told her that there was no movement or a heartbeat. Amara had a miscarriage. The doctor said they could try again for another child in a couple months.

Both were heartbroken and didn't speak as they both went home. Walking through the apartment, Amara immediately went to the bedroom and began to cry. Die went to her side and held her close as he had tears slip from his eyes.

But that wasn't what fully caused his drinking to begin. Amara managed to get pregnant the second time which was a relief to both her and Die. They tried their best to make sure this pregnancy was successful. Die tried to quit his smoking but if he slipped up and wanted one, he went and smoked outside on the sidewalk instead of on the balcony. Amara found a healthy diet she could live with for the next nine months. Things seemed well for a month and Amara went to her doctor for a check up.

Her doctor did an ultrasound on Amara but the smile faded from her face after a few minutes. She told Amara that she had another miscarriage. Amara couldn't take it and broke down crying. Die just had his face in his hands, he had no idea was he feeling. He wasn't sure if it was anger, sadness or if he felt anything at all. When they arrived home, Amara went to the bedroom to cry while Die was in the kitchen looking through the cabinets for Amara's vodka.

Amara could hear Die in the kitchen, searching the cabinets for something. She was at the door to see Die drinking straight from the vodka bottle. Amara ran to him and told him that drinking was not going to solve anything. He didn't listen to her and left their apartment. Amara decided to just got to bed since she didn't want to do anything.

Around two in the morning, Amara heard the door to the apartment open. She got up and opened the door to the bedroom to see Die. He looked dishelved and tired. Amara was upset and knew that he had been drinking even more. She began to scream at him for being so stupid and that she hated it when he drank to the point where he couldn't see.

Before she knew it, she felt pain across her left cheek. She realized that Die had slapped her hard across the face. She looked at him with a shocked and scared look on her soft features. Die had never hit her before. Before she could say anything, Die was yelling at her and hitting her more. Amara was on the couch and crying her eyes out as he continued to yell at her. Die finally stopped screaming at her and finished by saying that she was worthless. He stumbled towards their bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Amara just lied down on the couch, crying and holding the places where he had hit her.

The next morning, Die didn't find Amara sleeping beside him. He went into the living room to see her curled up on the couch. He woke her up and wondered why she was sleeping there. He then saw her bruises and asked how she got them but Amara told him she got them at work while putting up new displays. Die believed her and went back to their room to get dressed.

Every night since that night and up till now, Die was out every night drinking and would come home late. He would wake Amara up just to scream at her and occasionally hit her.

Amara broke out of her thoughts as she arrived at work. She didn't know how much more she could take of this and Die's abuse. She felt like she was going to lose Die over this. She got out of her car and stuck her keys into her purse. Amara walked into the front door to see her assistant talking to some of the people at the front desk. Her assistant took notice of her and her eyes went wide behind her thin framed glasses.

"Volkova-san!"Yukiko said surprised,"You're back so early!"

"I needed to come in today,"Amara said walking past her.

"But Volkova-san! You need to rest,"Yukiko insisted as she followed her boss.

"I'll be fine really,"Amara said while smiling at her small assistant.

"Hai..."Yukiko replied quietly,"Eto... how is Die-sama...?"

Amara froze when she said that. Amara wanted to cry but had to keep her composure in front of Yukiko.

"He's... all right,"Amara said,"He's still trying to recover... like me..."

"Gomenasai, Volkova-san..."Yukiko said holding her notes to her chest with a sad face,"You don't deserve any of this nor does Die-sama... I hope things will go better for you and Die-sama..."

"Arigato, Yukiko-chan,"Amara said as she began to walk towards her office,"Now, fill me in on what's been happening these past few days."

"Hai, um, Noriyuki-san is planning on bringing his newest pieces here and would like to have a word with you so I have his phone number..."Yukiko said as she looked through her notes and pushed up her glasses.

As Yukiko kept talking, Amara could only think about her life now. She didn't know if her life was going to get any better. She kept having miscarriages and she was going to die from her disease while Die kept getting drunk and saying that she was worthless and would hit her. She didn't want to be afraid of her boyfriend but it was too late for that. Amara began to focus back on what Yukiko was talking about.

At 7 PM, Amara was taking a warm shower to soothe her aching body. She brushed her fingers over her shoulder and clenched her teeth. She forgot she had that bruise on her shoulder where Die hit her last night. Amara turned off the shower and she climbed out. She grabbed a towel and began to dry herself off.

As she was about to leave the bathroom, she caught a glimpse of the tattoo she had on her lower back. She looked at it and smiled faintly.

'_Daisuke__f__Y__f__ Forever_...'Amara thought to herself.

She remembered getting that tattoo after she dated Die for two years. Die meant so much to her and he is the only man she has placed her full trust in but she didn't know anymore.

After her fiancee left her in high school, Amara could never trust any man again. She never dated again until Amara met Die when she was 29 years old, through her friend Shelly. Shelly was dating Kyo and brought Amara to one of their shows so she could meet the band. The first one to notice her and talk to her was Die. At first, he was flirting with her when he first met her. Amara told Die that she wasn't interested in him and that she didn't want to date because of what happened. When she explained what happened to her in high school, he understood but he was still determined to date her. Though, Die and her began to hang out a lot after they met, making Amara fall for him. After knowing her for six months, Die asked her out and she was a little apprehensive at first but said yes.

She's been with Die for four years and Die has been nothing but supportive of her. When she told Die that she wanted to open her own art gallery, he didn't laugh at her or tell her she wouldn't get far. Instead he told her that it was "gonna be great" and that he would help her in anyway he could. Whenever she told her parents or her family about owning an art gallery, they would only cringe at her then ask "Why?". Die was never like that.

When Amara found a small store that had space available, she signed some paperwork and received the deed for it. A few months later, she began to fill it with some of her art and had many customers the first day. What made everything worth it was when Die was beside her to help her. Now she moved into a museum like gallery that was larger and filled with many famous pieces from several well known Japanese artists. If it weren't for Die by her side, then she wouldn't be where she is today.

After Amara and Die's two year anniversary, Amara drew out the tattoo of she wanted and had it done a few days later. Though she was extremely nervous about showing Die at first because she thought he would think she was weird and fangirl-ish. So Amara hid the tattoo from him.

Then there was one night where Die came home early from band practice, feeling very tired.

_Die walked through the door and set his guitar case down. Amara walked up to him while smiling at him softly._

_ "Konnichiwa, my love,"Amara said softly while wrapping her arms around his neck._

_ "Konnichiwa,"Die said as he kissed her softly._

_ He ran his hands down her sides as he kissed her. Amara ran her fingers through his dark hair. Die moved his hand under her shirt to feel her back but then pulled his hand away when he touched her lower back. He pulled his hand away to see some kind of substance on his hand. He looked down at Amara to see the look on her face._

_ "Amara... what is this?"Die asked confused._

_ "The gel they put on fresh tattoos..."Amara said shifting her feet and looked down._

_ "You got a new tattoo?"Die asked smiling big,"Let me see."_

_ "No..."Amara said looking away._

_ "Why not?"Die asked becoming confused again._

_ "Because... you won't like it,"Amara said,"You'll get mad at me..."_

_ "Amara... please let me see it,"Die said kissing her cheek softly._

_ Amara sighed then turned around, pulling up her shirt. Die was surprised with her tattoo. He wanted to touch it but didn't want the gel on his fingers again._

_ "Did you draw this?"Die asked._

_ "Yes... I did this for you..."Amara said pulling her shirt down and turned to him,"to show you... how much you mean to me..."_

_ Instead of seeing an upset look on his face, she saw him smile. Die wrapped his arms around her torso._

_ "I love it,"Die said and kissed her forehead gently,"Thank you... ai shiteru..."_

_ "Ai shiteru mo..."Amara whispered nuzzling her face into his chest._

Amara slipped into a pair of black, lacy boycut panties and a black spaghetti strap shirt and turned the lights off for the bathroom then the bedroom. She crawled into bed then pulled the covers up to her torso. She closed her eyes, praying to God that nothing will happen tonight.

It was around midnight when Die finally stumbled up the stairs to the apartment. He unlocked the door then walked through to see it was dark. He turned on the light for the kitchen after he closed the door behind him. He went over to the cupboards to look for his stash of alcohol.

When he found it, he saw that most of the bottles were almost empty. He slammed his fist on the counter but grabbed a few bottles and opened them. He finished the last quarter of an inch of whiskey that was in the bottle and finished off the last half an inch of wine. Die dropped each bottle to the floor after he finished them.

Amara woke up to crashing and sat up. She turned on the light went towards the door, opening it slowly. She saw Die in the kitchen looking through a cupboard with bottles of alcohol in it.

"Die!"Amara cried.

She ran towards him but stopped before her feet touched the linoleum flooring. She gasped as she saw glass was shattered everywhere around Die. Amara touched Die's shoulder but he smacked her hand away.

"Get the fuck away from me!"Die shouted.

Amara had had enough and had to stand up to Die. She wasn't going to let the love of her life ruin himself this way.

"No! Goddamnit it, Die! I want to help you! You're never like this!"Amara yelled,"Talk to me! What's wrong!"

"This is all your fault!"Die growled while looking at her.

"Wh-what!"Amara said shocked.

"You fucking started this,"Die said,"If you weren't working so damn much then you wouldn't be stressed and had the miscarriages! I want someone who can give me a family! I want someone who isn't going to die on me!"

Amara felt her heart sink after he said that. Die collapsed to the floor and began to cry into his hands. She kneeled beside him, on the carpeting, and touched his face. Die slapped her hand away making Amara upset and pissed.

"Die! It was not my fault! Miscarriages happen and they aren't caused by too much stress!"Amara argued,"If we try again... then I won't have another miscarriage."

"How do we know that, Amara!"Die screamed,"You'll probably have another one and before we know it, the disease is going to spread to your lungs and you'll die!"

"She said it might! Die, it's rare for it to reach my lungs,"Amara said starting up tears,"We just need to try!"

"I'm tired of trying,"Die said.

"Die! This isn't like you!"Amara sobbed,"Instead of me comforting you, you'd rather have alcohol comfort you."

"Yeah, because it doesn't bitch at me,"Die spat.

"Die... I only want what's best for you..."Amara said as tears slid down her cheeks,"Drinking isn't going to solve anything."

"Makes me feel a whole hell of a lot better,"Die said getting up.

"But it's not making you any better, Die!"Amara sniffed watching him,"Where is my Die-sama I fell in love with?"

"He's grown up,"Die replied walking past her.

"No, he's grown into a drunken asshole who only cares about himself!"Amara screamed,"He doesn't care if he hurts the one he loves!"

Die turned at glared at her with his dark eyes. He walked towards her making her back up against the wall. He grabbed her wrists, pinning them against the wall with force.

"You don't even know what hurt is, Amara,"Die growled low.

"Yes, I do..."Amara said,"It hurts when I see you come home drunk and when you're feeling miserable."

Die's grip only tightened on Amara's wrists but loosened after a few seconds. He glared at her again and held up his hand. Amara closed her eyes, awaiting his stinging hit. He only shook his head and walked towards the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Amara felt tears run down her face as she walked towards the kitchen. She grabbed a broom and dustpan and began to clean up the mess. When she was finished, Amara crawled onto the couch, feeling very tired. She lied down while covering herself with the small fleece blanket. Softly and quietly, she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, Die woke up with a slight headache that didn't feel too pleasant. He looked to see Amara wasn't by his side again. He missed waking up and holding her each morning. He sat up and walked out into the living room to see her curled up on the couch. Die went to her side only to stroke back her hair.

"Amara..."Die said softly making her shift a little and bring the covers to her face,"Amara... wake up, sweety."

Amara brought the covers away and slowly opened her tired hazel eyes to see Die in front of her. Die smiled as he stroked her hair back more.

"Ohayo, sleepyhead,"Die said with a smile playing on his lips.

Die gave her a small peck on the lips. Amara kissed him back then wrapped her arms around him. Die was surprised but held her close to him as well.

Amara nuzzled his neck and wanted to cry. She missed her sweet, loving Die more than anything. Die kissed her head as he pulled away to look at her.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch again, love?"Die asked.

"Well..."Amara started. She had to come up with something good,"I didn't feel comfortable in bed last night."

"I'm sorry,"Die replied frowning as he kissed her forehead.

Amara wished that was a sorry for what he did to her last night but he didn't know any better. Soon the phone broke Amara out of her thoughts.

"Allo?"Amara answered,"Hai, this is she... hai... I see... all right... well, thank you..."

Amara hung up and had a very upset look on her face. Die began to worry what the conversation was about. Amara looked like she was about to cry. Die sat beside her and held her close.

"Amara... what's wrong?"Die asked rubbing her back.

" That was Dr. Tanaka. She said... there is a way to get rid of my endometriosis..."Amara said looking at her hands.

"Really? How?"Die asked holding her closer.

"I have a hysterectomy... or I have to do expensive surgery that will give me a 70% chance of complications afterwards..."Amara said.

Die's face fell when he heard her say this. Amara bit her bottom lip as she had tears fall from her face.

"Die... I'll understand if you want to leave me for someone who can give you children..."Amara said softly as she tried to hold back her sobs.

"No, I'm not leaving you, Amara,"Die said as he brought her close to him,"I don't care if you can't give me kids. I love you so much."

Amara began to cry even more and felt Die fully wrap his arms around her. He rubbed a hand down her back as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

He placed a hand under her chin, bringing her face up to his,"I want to help you fight this disease, Amara. I know that you can get over this."

Amara nodded slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Die held her close while closing his eyes.

"Thank you, Die..."Amara said,"I love you..."

"I love you too,"Die said smiling softly. He held her for a couple more minutes then looked at her,"I have an idea."

"Hm?"Amara replied.

"I'll make dinner for us and we can have some alone time together tonight,"Die replied nuzzling his nose with hers.

"Hehe... I'd like that, Die,"Amara said while smiling.

"Good,"Die said as he gave her a light peck on the lips,"You should probably get ready for your day with Tiffany and Shelly."

"Oh, you're right,"Amara said.

She forgot she was going to have lunch with Tiffany and Shelly today. Tiffany called her a couple days ago and asked her to lunch.

Amara stood up and headed towards the bedroom. She took a small shower then changed into black capris, a red spaghetti strap shirt and a black pullover shirt. She stood in front of the mirror doing some makeup. Amara then felt arms wrap around her waist and lips pressing to her neck.

"You don't need makeup. You're beautiful already,"Die said kissing her neck more.

"Die,"Amara giggled.

She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Die gave her a gentle kiss on the lips then pulled away only to set his forehead on hers.

"I'll miss you today,"Die replied rubbing her sides.

"I will too,"Amara said.

After a few minutes, Amara and Die walked to the front door. Amara slipped her shoes on then looked up at Die. He had a soft smile on his face.

"Have fun today,"Die said kissing her forehead.

"I will, love,"Amara said.

She grabbed her purse and keys then left out the door. As Amara walked to her car, she was thinking about Die. He was wonderful during the daytime and so loving but at night, when he would drink, he was so horrible that Amara would hide from him. She was glad that they were spending the night together, instead of Die going out to drink. Hopefully they will be able to spend more time together that Amara could get his mind off of drinking. It had to work, she wasn't going to lose Die.

The only reason she wasn't going to get a hysterectomy because she wanted to still try and have children. She also wanted to give Die a child. She knew that if they had a baby around, then it would strengthen their relationship. After three and half years of dating, Amara could see her and Die getting married but she knew he would be too busy to and she understood that.

Amara arrived at the restaurant to see Shelly and Tiffany waiting for her. Both girls were talking and laughing then they noticed Amara walking up. Shelly got out of her seat and held Amara close.

"Amara, we're so glad you came,"Shelly said.

"I needed to get out of the house. I'm glad I could hang out with you guys today,"Amara said as she sat down.

"Tiff and I were worried about you,"Shelly said.

"Yeah... how are you and Die doing?"Tiffany asked with a concerned look.

"We're doing all right..."Amara said,"Die and I are spending a special night together tonight."

"Oh, that's great, Amara,"Shelly said.

Amara smiled at her friends. She didn't want to tell them about Die's drinking problem or the fact that he hits her and insults her when he was drunk. She knew her friends would tell Kyo, Toshiya and the rest of the band. They would really kick Die's ass. She didn't want that to happen to him.

"So... Amara... are you guys going to try for another baby?"Tiffany asked a little hopeful.

"We are,"Amara said,"I think that's why Die is planning this night."

"We all hope that you won't have another miscarriage..."Shelly said,"We need you, Amara..."

"I know..."Amara said,"I'll just keep fighting though."

Amara got home around six to see that Die was not at the apartment. She bit her lip and didn't want to believe he was out drinking. There is no reason for him to. He was probably out getting some things for dinner. Amara kept thinking that to herself as walked into the bedroom. She looked at herself in the mirror to brush out her short red hair.

After a couple more hours, Die did not come home, nore did Amara hear from. She was waiting for him on the couch, trying not to think he was out drinking. Amara gave up and went to bed around 11:30. She stripped herself of her clothing except for her panties. She pulled on a black spaghetti strap shirt then slid into bed. She was extremely mad and worried about Die. She pulled the covers over her head as she closed her eyes.

Die took a swig from the bottle of sake he got earlier at the liquor store. He dropped the empty bottle, making it shatter before he walked up the stairs. He reached the apartment door and fumbled with the key in his hands. Finally he got the door open after a minute and walked in. The lights were all off, including the one in the bedroom.

Die made his way towards the bedroom while trying not to fall. The door swung open and he saw Amara on their bed, fast asleep. He smirked as he went over to her. Die then crawled on top of her while running his hands up her sides. Amara opened her eyes to see Die.

"Die?"Amara replied tiredly.

"Miss me?"Die asked as he leaned down to kiss her.

Amara could smell the alcohol on his breath, making her want to puke. She pushed him off of her and got out of bed. She turned on the light to look at him.

"You're drunk again, Die,"Amara said angerily.

"So?"Die replied smugly.

"That's it,"Amara said throwing up her hands,"I have had enough of this shit."

She walked over to the closet and grabbed a bag. She grabbed some clothes and threw them into the bag.

"What are you doing?"Die growled a little.

"I am leaving you until you get your shit together, Die,"Amara said walking to her nightstand to get her cellphone,"I'm going to stay with Tiffany."

Die's expression darkened and got up. Amara was about to dial Tiffany's number but felt Die grab her wrist, making Amara drop her cellphone and wince.

"You're not going anywhere,"Die said glaring at her more,"We're supposed to have our special night, remember?"

He led Amara onto the bed and threw her onto it. Amara looked up at Die with a scared face. She was about to get off the bed to run but Die sat on her lower back and tore off her spaghetti strap shirt. He began to remove his clothing as well but could feel Amara struggle underneath him. Die then grabbed one of his blue headbands and tied it around Amara's wrists. Die took off his pants and boxers, revealing his erect member. Amara began to sob, she did not want this.

"Die, please, don't do this!"Amara cried.

"Shut up,"he growled.

Die slid off her black boycut panties and then plunged himself deep into her. Amara cried out from the sudden movement and only sobbed harder. Die gripped her hips, digging his nails deep into the skin. He grasped her left breast and bit her neck hard making her cry more.

"Die! Please stop! Please!"Amara sobbed.

He ignored her but began to pick up the pace as fast as he could. Amara tried to remove her bondage but failed and could feel the headband dig into her skin as she struggled.. Die raked his nails down her sides as he felt his climax come quick, causing Amara to bleed a little. He then released his seed deep inside of Amara. He looked at her to see her crying her eyes out. She looked at him with hurt in her hazel eyes.

"Why?"Amara sniffed.

Die didn't care that he had broken Amara's spirit by raping her. Die pulled himself out of her and went to his side to the bed. He turned off the light while pulling the covers over himself. He held her tightly around her waist so she couldn't move. Amara kept crying, not knowing what to do now.

The next morning, Die woke up with a pounding head that he didn't know where it came from. He then looked over at Amara to see her back turned to him. He then saw the bruises and scratch marks on her back. His eyes went wide and touched her bruises making her twitch.

"Amara,"Die cried worriedly while shaking her lightly,"Amara, wake up!"

Amara sat up and looked at Die with a scared face. He has never seen her looked so frightened in his life. Die then saw Amara's wrists were bound by one of his headbands. What was going on?

"Amara..."Die said reaching for her.

Amara pulled away from him, still having the scared look on her face.

"Don't come near me..."Amara said as her voice sounded tearful.

"Amara... what happened?"Die asked getting even more fearful.

Amara looked away while tears formed in her eyes. She bit her lip then let out a shallow breath.

"You... you came home drunk last night... I was tired of you coming home drunk again and I said I was leaving to stay with Tiffany. You didn't want me to leave... so... so you threw me onto the bed... and you..."Amara said as she cried harder," and then you raped me..."

Die's eyes widened and began to breath heavily. He looked at the bruises on her arms and back, along with the scratches he gave her,"That's not all... this has been going on ever since I had my last miscarriage... you would come home just to yell at me, say horrible things to me and hit me constantly..."

"Oh... God... Amara..."Die replied choking on his own words,"I... I..."

What was he going to tell her? That he was sorry and that he would never do it again? A sorry was not going to erase of what he had done to her. He had violated her and beaten her. He wasn't sure if she was going to able to forgive him after all this. Die felt digusted with himself and felt like vomiting.

He carefully moved his hands toward hers, thankful that she didn't pull away. He began to undo the knot on the headband. He saw her wrists were red and bruised, causing him to start up tears.

Amara couldn't look at him, she could only cry. Die wanted to hold her close to him but he knew Amara would pull away from him.

Die couldn't believe it; he had broken his promise to Amara. He vowed that he would never hurt her, physically and mentally. He knew that she's had her heart broken has been hurt many, many times. He told her that he would never be like any of her ex boyfriends or her ex fiancee. Die hated himself now for not protecting Amara.

He looked down and felt tears stream down his cheeks,"I understand completely if you want to leave me... and also press charges..."

Amara didn't say anything and just had her knees pulled to her chest. Die couldn't stand seeing the bruises and scratches on her delicate, porcelain skin. She had tears roll down her pallid cheeks, closing her hazel eyes in the process. Wisps of her red hair fell around her face as she placed her head on her knees.

"Don't leave me..."Amara sniffed softly still having her head on her knees,"I love you..."

He was surprised to hear this from her. How could she still love him for what he did to her?

"Why?"Die asked looking at her,"After what I did and put you through."

"Because... when you're drunk... I know you don't mean what you do..."Amara said lifting her head up,"I know you're not like that, Die..."

"No! Of course not!"Die cried,"I love you so much and I never wanted to hurt you..."

She looked at him with her red eyes and sniffed,"And I know that underneath all the alcohol is my Die-sama."

Amara wrapped her arms around Die, crying softly. Die held her back and buried his face into her neck, inhaling her scent. He placed his hands on her lower back so he wouldn't touch her marks or bruises. Die ran his fingers through her hair and gave her small kisses on her neck.

"I promise that I will never hurt you again. I promise,"Die vowed clenching his eyes shut,"I love you so much."

"I love you so much too... I promise to help you in anyway I can... I know that we can fix this..."Amara replied kissing the top of his head.

"I'll do anythingto make things right,"Die said looking into her eyes.

Amara looked into his dark eyes to see that he was sincere. She pressed her lips to his, giving him a passionate kiss in which Die gladly accepted. Amara knew that she had her Die-sama back but it would take time for both of them to heal completely.


End file.
